What Did I Miss?
by HashDash23
Summary: I was re-reading 'A Fight Makes A Family' and I realised that there was somethings that I could add so this will cover time gaps such as from 'Dear Diary' to 'A Fight Makes A Family' and 'And It Continues'. Look out for updates. Rated T for now.
1. Lay Off Our Brother

Lay off my brother!

"Lopez? Pierce? Fabray? Are you serious? Lay off Berry? He is the lowest of the low" A cheerleader questioned looking appalled.

Danielle, Christian and Samantha had called all footballers, jocks-male and female along with cheerleaders to the auditorium to make an announcement and by the reaction everyone was not happy.

"Yes we are serious and he will not suffer. Anyone caught bullying him or if we hear of anyone doing anything bad to him expect hell from the unholy trinity" Christian threatened.

"All of us against you three. You guys won't stand a chance" A footballer said.

"Firstly I'm a brown belt in Kung Fu and karate and secondly we have the ultimate power. We will kick you off your respective teams and your life will become hell. Oh and the new kid, Jacob, is off limits or I will kick your ass" Danielle threatened as she walked out.

**That afternoon at the Faberritana house...  
><strong>"Why don't we just tell the school?" Damian questioned as he plus his siblings were still unpacking their stuff.

"We told you" the other three said exasperated.

"We told them to lay off you but we can't tell them" Samantha said throwing her clothes down and turning around.

"Why? Your reputation will go down?" Damian scoffed also turning.

"You know what Damian?"

"CHRIS GRAB YOUR BROTHER!" Danielle yelled as she grabbed Samantha's shoulders as the blonde female and brunette boy started to yell incoherently.

"MUM!" Danielle and Christian screamed up the stairs.

"Jeez" Rachel and Quinn said as they climbed down stairs.

"Alright you two break it up" Quinn yelled over her son and daughter.

When neither let up Rachel spoke "Stop now or I'll hit a high f in your ear"

Both children immediately stopped.

"Whoa what is going on? You are acting like..." Quinn trailed off.  
>"Like you two in high school. These are our kids, except that Christian and Damian have their extra appendages below the belt. Danielle is a fiery Latina, Samantha is the blonde head cheerleader, Christian is the good kid who is the left hand guy who will stop the QBIC and the HBIC from killing each other and Damian is the glee kid who is cheery and they are us but they have their differences, Danielle eats freakishly healthy, Samantha has a crazy fascination with rock groups from our teen years, Christian loves science and Damian doesn't like to talk. But they will be the same as us and oh my god I'm turning into my mother" Santana ranted before mumbling in spanish.<p>

"Okay take a chill pill mother of mine and you are not going to Puerto Rico without me. Secondly Samantha you will come for ice cream with me while Christian takes Damian for a burger or a steak, something manly. You three will calm her down and keep her away from anything electronic. I will come home to night, make two lots of nachos one extra, extra spicy for the people who can handle it aka the Latinas and a non spicy one for the other six and oh my god I'm turning into my mother" Danielle ranted before mumbling in Spanish.

"Take her for ice cream, attempt to get her to actually eat and keep her away from anything electrical" Quinn said as she handed money to her daughter.

***The next day*  
><strong>Samantha and Damian were still not talking.

Currently Christian and Samantha were walking towards their sisters locker.

They found her making out with Jacob.

They kept walking after a quick smirk to the Latina.

Damian was walking down the hall in the opposite direction when he was knocked to the floor.

"Watch where your walking hobbit" Christian sneered.

Jacob quickly broke off his kiss with Danielle.

"What's that about?" he asked.

"Social order. As I said got together on Friday. No one knows and we don't want anyone to" Danielle explained.

"You aren't ashamed of him are you? Because he is your brother. And I am on the same rung of the social level as him. You ashamed to be with me?"Jacob said backing up.

"No I'm not ashamed of you but sport is going to get me to college." Danielle argued.

"And what are we? Some high school sweethearts? Are we going to go to senior year and then split?" Jacob yelled.

"What brought this on? If I was ashamed of you why would I have been making out with you in public?" Danielle screamed.

"If you don't respect your family you are not a true person. Family is all you can count on. I might not always be here but they will. And you can rely on them now because until you can accept your family we are over" Jacob yelled before storming away.

Danielle just stood there staring at her boyfriend or ex-boyfriend.

"Danielle Lopez here has just been dumped in the middle of the school hall. How do you feel?" Jack Ben Israel asked.

Danielle shot a dirty look at him, grabbed the microphone that was being shoved in her face and snapped it before stalking away.

***That night- Dinner*  
><strong>"So...what was school like?" Rachel asked her quite children.

"I'm not hungry" Danielle said before pushing herself away from the table.

"But... Oh what ever" Santana attempted at a protest.

Much to everyones surprise Danielle walked up to the freezer and grabbed a massive tub of Ben&Jerry's.

"Do I want to know what's up with her?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know not that I talk much to her at school" Damian mumbled.

Samantha stood up, threw down her napkin and stalked downstairs to the kids room.

"You two so upset or angry about anything that you need to storm out?" Brittany asked.

"Might be a chick thing" Christian mumbled earning four wacks up-side the head.

**The end of the week at JFK high...  
><strong>Damian was happy that it was the end of the day. He was at his locker when he felt a looming presence.

"Sup Berry?" Darren Karofsky asked with a giant slushy in his hand.

Every jock and cheerleader had slushies.

"NOW!" the footballer shouted.

Damian was a multi-colored ice boy.

"I thought we told you that he was off limits" was heard throughout the hall.

Everyone parted to see the unholy trinity decked to the nines.

Samantha had on her cheerleading uniform, hair up in a tight high pony tail with QBIC scowl that could make even Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez back down.

Danielle was in jeans, her baseball shirt and her captains jacket. Her hair was the same as Samantha's and in her hand was a baseball bat.

Christian was also in jeans but he had his football jersey and his varsity jacket.

"You know what? You said to leave him alone but a couple of days ago I saw you three teasing not only Berry but the new kid. So I think a punishment is in order" Karofsky said nodding to the congregation.

Squeals went through the hall and the once proud trio were cold, hair stained, uniform stained and humiliated kids.

Samantha looked up a dangerous look in her eyes "We told you to lay off our brother" she growled.

A shocked gasp went through the room.

"Go figure their all freaks" A jock shouted.

Danielle lashed out and punched the jock leading the domino effect of the four Faberrittana kids against every jock and cheerleader.

It ended with the fire alarm going off and our favorite four kids ended in the principles.

"Oh my god. Danielle/ Samantha/Christian/Damian what did you do?" Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Rachel asked mortified.

Each child had black eyes and bruises on their bodies luckily they all had their teeth.

Each child was also shivering making their mothers take off their jackets to place it on their kid.

"We were being a family and protecting Damian" Christian shivered.

"One day suspension and back here on tuesday that's it. Get them home and warm"

With nodes everyone left the office and the school.

**Soaking up the love and warmth...  
><strong>Everyone had been put in a warm shower and into warm pjs.

"We just wanted to say that we are proud of you" Rachel said as she handed out bowls of soup.

"Thanks to hear you say that it actually means a lot to us" Samantha said soaking up the warmth from her mother whose lap she was sitting on.

Danielle was also sitting on her mother's lap while Rachel and Brittany sat behind their son.

"Why did you have ben&jerry's yesterday? You hate ice cream" Brittany asked from across the room.

"I broke up with Jacob" the girl mumbled.

As the little Latina finished her sentence a blonde boy burst through the door.

" Danielle are you okay!" Jacob demanded.

"Yeah we're fine too Jacob" Samantha called out.

Jacob completely ignored the other girl and kneeled before his...girlfriend?

"When I said to accept your family I meant on a slightly less extreme scale"

"What's done is done. So do you forgive me?" Danielle asked.

Instead of Jacob answering, leant over and kissed the girl.

Santana thought fast and removed the hot soup from her daughter.

After a few minutes neither teen was coming up for air, so Santana 'accidently' knocked Danielle off her lap.

"I think that that was your mums subtle reminder to leave before she cuts my balls off" Jacob said before one last kiss and leaving.

Danielle returned to her mother's lap and started to eat while sharing the occasional grin with her siblings

And in that moment everything in the world seemed perfect.


	2. We Got The Beat

Santana Lopez was sitting in her office working on her latest case when her mobile phone went off.

"Santana Lopez, prosecutor, how may I help you"

"Hello ms Lopez this is Mr Henderson I'm the principal of JFK high I have your daughter and her friends I think that you need to come down to the school so I can explain"

"Um yes sure thank you"

**20 minutes later at JFK high...  
><strong>"Danielle Kirsten Lopez what have you done now?" Santana said entering the principal's office.

"That's what we would like to know?" Only then did Santana see Quinn, Brittany and Rachel sitting by their respective child and the Puckerman-Evans family were next to Jacob.

Each kid was covered in spaghetti and sticky with diet coke.

"What happened to you?" Santana giggled pulling a strand of spaghetti from her daughters hair.

"They thought that performing a number in the middle of the cafeteria during lunch would be a good idea" The principal said.

Neneh immediately started giggling.

"Jacob Noah Evans I told you that story for you not to do it" Puck said from his sons side.

A light bulb went off over Rachel's head.

"'We got the beat' Remember when we performed that what did we get?"

"Yeah I was one of the people who threw spaghetti at you" Neneh giggled.

"Oh you five let's get you home so you can get cleaned" Santana said standing.

"Um they aren't off the hook they have a 3 days of suspension"

"That's not fair. How am going to get to college" Danielle questioned.

"That didn't seem an option to you Danielle as you have been voted number one student to get pregnant at 16"

Sam dragged Danielle out of the office while Neneh, Puck and Jacob dragged Santana out.

***At The Faberittana household*  
><strong>  
>"Danielle it's your turn to have a shower"<p>

"Did you want me to help you get the spaghetti out of your hair?" Santana asked her daughter.

Danielle just shook her head and stalked into the bathroom.

In the living room the adults talked about what they were going to do.

"I'll let my understudy go on" Rachel offered.

"I think that we should all take time off and spend time with our kids we haven't spent time with them unless they are all together" Brittany said.

"Good plan" Quinn agreed.

**The next day...**  
>"Where is Danielle? It's eight. I get that she went for a run this morning but she would be back by now" Samantha said over breakfast.<p>

"I don't know" Santana grumbled not yet worried about her daughter.

**Meanwhile at a New York gym...  
><strong>  
>"Okay yeah you want to work your core" Danielle instructed.<p>

Danielle had called her boss and had gotten a shift change and was now working all day.

**Later that night...**  
>"Have a good night Dan"<p>

"Yeah you too Bill" Danielle said before walking in the direction of her house.

"What do we have here? A little preppy school girl? Perfect." A six foot guy said as he shoved the Latina.

"I don't want any trouble" Danielle said raising her arms to cover her head and placed all her weight on her left leg which was her back leg while kicking the guys knee back with her right leg when he advanced on her.

But this guy was skilled and blocked her.

"Bring it bitch" the man growled.

"It's on, I come from Lima Heights"

**Meanwhile at the Faberritana house...  
><strong>  
>Santana was hysterical wondering where her daughter was.<p>

"Where could she be? What if something happened? I would never forgive myself" She said pacing the living room.

**Trouble in the streets...  
><strong>  
>Danielle blocked the guys punch to her head but missed his one to her stomach.<p>

He shoved Danielle back into a wall making her shoulder blade crunch.

Danielle fell and she got a cut through her eyebrow.

Suddenly after Danielle's cry of pain a light turned on in the apartment above.

The man quickly fled leaving Danielle to pick herself up and walk to the hospital.

***At the hospital***  
>Danielle had trudged the whole way to emergency and was rushed into X-ray.<p>

In her room Danielle was on her side as not to inflict pain to her shoulder. The cut through her eyebrow had been stitched up.

"Ms Lopez you are one very lucky girl. Nothing is broken just keep ice on that shoulder for a few weeks and you will be fine" the doctor assured.  
><strong><br>Home sweet home...**

By the time Danielle got home everything was dark.

She managed to silently get into the house and grab an ice pack.

In her room however, lying on her bed asleep was her mother.

With a sigh she strapped the ice pack to her right shoulder using a bandage and then curled into her mother.

"In the morning Danielle you are in so much trouble. But for now go to sleep" Santana mumbled as she pulled her daughter in closer.

"I'm sorry mami but I was so embarrassed about getting the spaghetti thrown at me I needed to work off some steam. And then this guy came out of no where and luckily my training came into play, and then he hit me and my shoulder blade went crunch and my eyebrow was cut open"  
>Santana's eyes shot open and quickly rushed her daughter into the downstairs bathroom.<p>

Santana fussed over Danielle and had a look at her shoulder blade and eyebrow.

"Okay so your shoulder blade went crunch..." Santana started indicating for Danielle to continue.

"My shoulder blade went crunch and I went to the hospital and got an X-ray they said that nothing was broken, shoulder blade is very bruised but I will live. I have to ice it for a few weeks. It was also hell to convince the hospital that you were away on business and the only relatives I have are in Lima, Ohio. l  
>Let's go back to bed"<p>

"Good idea" Santana said standing up from the toilet seat.

Both mother and daughter walked back to bed.

***The next day***  
>"DANIELLE I SWEAR TO GOD YOU LEAVE AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU" Samantha ranted as she came up the stairs to find the identical Lopez pair both in short shorts and tank tops. The only thing separating the two was the fact that the younger one had a bandage around her shoulder.<p>

"I promise you I will never run without a good reason" Danielle assured.

"Dan!" two teenage boys shouted hugging their sister.

"OWWWWWWWWWW" Danielle howled has she was crushed between two boys who had muscles made of steel.

"Sorry" Damian and Christian said at the same time.

"Your grounded until your shoulder doesn't need the ice pack" Santana said.

"Understandable. Speaking of which, Samantha could you change the ice pack?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah, will do. We are here to wait on you hand and foot" Samantha said nodding to Christian.

"I swear to god Chris you touch my shoulder again and I will kill you" Danielle threatened as she was swept into her brothers arm.

"Sorry"

"Good morning Danielle nice of you to grace us with your presence" Quinn said as she walked down the stairs, Rachel and Brittany trailing behind her.

Santana gave them an over view of what happened the night before.

Rachel, after hearing the story, turned to the four kids who were eating like malnourished beasts.

"Danielle could you teach the others some self defense?"

"Um... Yeah, I can teach them the nine basic moves that will give anyone, if used correctly, about 4-10 seconds to escape" Danielle said.

The family moved into the living room to watch a movie.

Santana curled up to her daughter as they watched a movie with their family.

"Tell me next time princessa" Santana pleaded.

"I missed you calling me that" Danielle said.

"As long as your my daughter you will be my princessa. You are the light of my life. You kept me sane for 14 and a 1/2 years. That night and you know the night I would have destroyed the apartment. Damian is Rachel's golden guy, Samantha is Quinn's baby girl and Christian is Brittany's brilliant baby boy but you, you are my princessa."

"It's true 95% of her conversations are about you. How amazing you are, how you are going to have a great education and how you will have a great life and marry a wonderful guy and have lots of kids" Brittany said from her sons side.

"Oh by the way tell Jacob that you are not riding his motorcycle" Rachel said.

"I don't think Jacob has a motorcycle" Danielle wondered.

"You are not riding his motorcycle" Danielle's mothers and siblings said at the same time.

Review please. I hope that this made you laugh. And I might update when I have inspiration. 


	3. Distraction

**Distraction**

**Hey, I finally got some time to write so I give you the next instalment. Mr O'Halloran is an awesome teacher who is my co-ordinator and my friend actually was asked to do the same thing as Damian has to do in the story. Enjoy!**

"So, read the next two acts and answer the questions that are accompanying it" Mr O'Halloran said as the bell rang.

"Damian can I talk to you?" The teacher asked.

"Damian's in trouble, Damian's in trouble" Christian and Samantha chanted.

"It's so not obvious that I'm the oldest" Danielle said as she dragged the blondes out of the room.

"I can see why your closer to Danielle" Mr O'Halloran observed.

Damian nodded "What's up Mr OH?"

"I want you to muck up in the middle of class tomorrow"

"What?" Damian was very confused.

"I want to see the reaction of people seeing you being more assertive"

"Um…..okay"

"Make it effective" The teacher said before leaving the classroom.

**Faberrittana House-**

The four kids were either working at their desk or at their bed.

"X has been making us find it since our mum's won nationals" Danielle grumbled.

"We didn't have maths home work" Samantha called.

"No, but we have a test, remember?"

"Shit" Samantha groaned.

Danielle chuckled "Damian how much do I have to pay you to do my English homework?"

"Nothing, 'cause I'm not doing it" Damian said from behind his laptop.

"Dinner" Rachel announced.

The kids looked up and dashed towards the hot food.

**The next day in English-**

Damian's heart was pounding so hard that he could hear it in his ears.

The bell rang and he took a deep breath.

"Show time" he whispered.

"What did you say bro?" Christian asked.

"Nothing, don't worry" said hastily.

The class was getting restless so Damian stood and walked to the front.

"Okay class" Daman paused and took a bite of the apple that was on the desk before throwing it carelessly over his shoulder, landing it in Samantha's lap.

"I am going to kill that boy" Samantha grumbled as she threw the apple into the bin perfectly.

"Today we will be discussing 'Much Ado About Nothing'. First thing to discuss is the point of the play" Damian was cut off before he could continue.

"The point, Mr Berry, is to go to your seat" Mr O'Halloran said from the doorway.

Damian walked back to his seat getting three flicks in the ear from his siblings.

As the lesson progressed Damian continued to disrupt everything, mainly aiming at his siblings, figuring that they would be less mad.

Damian spat spitballs, threw balls of paper, got up and wrote random things on the board, called Rachel, Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Jacob who was at home with a minor cold.

After the lesson Danielle, Samantha, Christian stormed out of the room, leaving him.

After school they left him standing in the parking lot, making him walk home.

At home, when Damian finally arrived, Christian had pulled his xbox up-stairs to the living room, Danielle was reading with her feet in Jacob's lap while Samantha talked Jacob through what he had missed.

The brunette boy walked into the kitchen to find Brittany cooking dinner.

"How long will they be mad?"

"Until you apologise"

"Can I have a hug before I go into the lion's den"

"Of course"

The two embraced before Damian walked into the living room.

"Can I talk to you guys?" Damian said in a small voice.

"I gotta go, bye babe" Jacob said leaning in to Danielle for a kiss.

"Nah, not while you're sick" Danielle held up her hand.

Jacob sighed and left the house.

Damian explained everything and by the end everyone was smiling.

"We forgive you, go wash up for dinner"

Damian walked away but was hit by spit balls.

Damian turned back to see Danielle reading her book, Christian playing his game and Samantha poking Danielle trying to see if she really didn't feel anything when she read.

Damian shook his head and walked away.

"Nice shooting" Danielle complimented Santana, Quinn and Rachel who were behind the window.

"Oh yeah I still got it" Santana cheered.

"All in a day's work" Quinn said as she and Rachel hi-fived.


End file.
